It all began with a curse
by Mimi-Mako
Summary: When Matt and Mello leave a bar in the middle of the night they run into a poor fortune teller. Mello treats the fortune teller badly, unknown to him she gives him a curse. yaoi, mpreg NOW COMPELETE!
1. The Curse

Chapter 1

The Curse

**Well yesterday a friend (Trey-Chan) and I were talking on the phone and we got on the subject of 'impregnate' from this random crack fic thing. It was originally for a Prince of Tennis paring but one thing led to another and well…I deiced to write a Matt x Mello mpreg story where Mello is pregnant. **

* * *

So this is my first mpreg story and I hope you guy like it!!

The lights of the city lit up sky. It was the first moonless night of year but that didn't really have much to do with what was going on in the city.

Two male lovers were out hitting the bars and making out every opportunity they got. However there was no intense action going on, mostly because Mello didn't want to do it in public. Matt on the other hand was so freaking wasted that he'd do it anywhere with anyone as long as they had a penis.

"Come on Matt, let's go." said the blond as he pulled on the striped shirt of Matt. "I'm getting bored."

"But I don't want to!" cried Matt, half slurring his words.

"Come on!!" Mello pulled Matt off the bar stool and dragged the drunk out the door.

"Why did you do that!? I was having fun!" protested Matt

"Yeah but if you drink to much you end up with a terrible hang over and you leave me to take care of you!" said Mello

"Hey, I took care of you when you blew yourself up in that explosion you owe me one!"

"Ugh…whatever…" replied Mello

As the two walked down the empty street a cold gust of wind past through them. Matt being to drunk to care didn't notice it, it was January anyway so it was cold most of the time. Mello on the other hand noticed the sudden change in temperature.

Another gust shot through carrying debris with it and a shadow appeared behind the two boys. Mello quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the feminine shaped shadow. This sudden action caught Matt of guard, and he said in a whisper "Mello what's going on?"

"There's someone there."

The shadow slowly walked toward them and revealed itself to be a young girl. Her attire was that of something that wouldn't be worn in the winter months. On her chest was what appeared to be nothing more than a simple cloth wrapped around her boobs, and on her lower half was nothing more than a towel.

"Who the fuck are you!?" cried Mello, still pointing the gun at the black haired girl.

"I'm an nobody but a simple fortune teller." said the girl in a soft voice.

"Okay then tell me what you want." said Mello a bit frustrated.

"Who is she?" asked Matt a little more alert than before.

"Shut up." whispered back Mello

"As you can see I have no clothes," the girl walked closer to the two boys

"I see."

"If you let me read your fortune can you give me your jacket?" asked the girl

"My fortune!?" said Mello with a little laugh. "So you want me to give you my jacket and in return your going to lie to me!?"

"No I will not lie to you, I am not a fake but something real." said the girl with a sigh "Alas I am only free during the moonless nights…"

"Alas I am not going to give a whore like you my jacket!" said Mello slightly mocking her.

"But sir…"

"Let's go Matt."

"Yeah."

The two boys walked onward into the dark city streets, not really understanding what had just happened. The girl looked at the boys then spoke to herself, "Not sparing anything for a poor fortuneteller? I saw terrible things in that boy's eyes, and with so I will give him a terrible curse." a smile broke out on her face. "When he finds out he's cursed, it will only be to late."

When the two returned home to their apartment that night there was only one thing that each of them wanted. The two looked at each other with passionate eyes before they knew it sparks flew from underneath the covers of their bed.

Matt pushed the blond boy down on the bed and licked at the soft skin around his genital area. Occasionally inserting it in his mouth and playing with it with his strong tongue. The blond boy moaned wit a intense pleasure as loud as he could. The boys didn't care who could hear them, in fact they wanted to be heard they wanted the world to know they were in love. When Matt was finished with this he went lower and began licking at Mello's hole. Using his spit as a natural lubricant and then slowly placing himself inside his lover.

"Oh Matt!!" yelled Mello at the top of his lungs "Matt!!"

"Yes that's right call my name!!" yelled Matt back thrusting himself in and out of Mello.

The two continued this till the first ray of sun made itself known.

* * *

****

Okay well this is chapter one!! Forgive the short yaoi scene I don't have enough time to get into it. I don't know when my parents will be back and I don't want them to see what I'm writing.

I really need my own computer…right!?

If you all like it I'll make a chapter II but I don't know when I'll be able to post it. You see my sister is gone on a church thing and my parents are gone so I have alone time!

See you soon and don't forget to comment!!


	2. Positive?

Chapter II

Positive??

**I got some really nice reviws on chapter one, so thank you all!! **

**When I told Trey that I actaully started the fic she was surprised. I took it as a challange...well...yeah...**

**So this is Chapter II, enjoy! **

* * *

Lately Mello haddnt been feeling well and it's been pissing Matt off.

"Get up!" yelled Matt as he slapped Mello's butt with a paddle like obeject.

"Stop..." moaned Mello "Leave me alone, I feel sick."

"You've been saying that for the past few weeks, now get your ass up!" complained Matt "What's worse is that you wont even give me love!"

"I told you I feel like fucking shit..." said Mello

"You know there are times when I want to fuck shit too and I'm not laying around--"

"Shut up Matt!" yelled Mello

"You know what, meet me in the kitchen," said Matt thinking that if he treats Mello nicely he might get what he wants. "I'll even make you something to eat.

"No I'll make something on my own." said Mello, who grew more ill at the very idea of having Matt cooking something.

"Okay," said Matt as he walked out the room.

Mello got up soon after Matt left but was quickly over come by a strange dizzyness. He ran toward the bathroom and immidatly began vomiting.

"Oh, crap..." said Mello to himself

"Mello what's wrong?" Matt walked in the bathroom after he heard some strange gaging sounds coming from it. "Mello?"

He saw Mello laying down beside the toilet making sobbing sounds. Matt couldnt really see his face so he wasnt sure if Mello was really crying or not. He looked into the toilet and saw some brown nasty looking stuff floating around in it. Of course Matt thought nothing of it, he knew it was some of the chocolate Mello had eaten the night before.

"Matt!!" cried Mello as he sat up with tears streaming down his face. "T-the chocolate!!"

"Yeah I know, gross." Matt wasnt sure why Mello was acting this way, normally Mello would have pulled out his gun and shot at the toilet rather than lay down beside it and cry. "I think your sick."

"I am not sick!!" said Mello agraly

"Yeah, and you where just crying a few seconds ago." said Matt

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mello had calmed down quickly.

"Ummm...You remind me of a moody female on her time of the month." said Matt quickly, he knew he was going to get punched in the face for saying that. Though to him it's the truth.

Insted of getting punched anywhere he noticed that Mello was crying again.

"I am not on my period stupid ass! I am not a girl!!" protested Mello, but moments later he found himself gaging over the toilet again.

"Come here." Matt walked over to Mello and put him in his arms. It now occured to him that his lover could be really sick so he carried him over to the bed to lay him down. "You stay here and rest, I'll go to the drug store to go pick up some medication."

Mello nodded and decided to relax for a little bit.

Matt left the apartment complex and headed down the street to the nearest pharmacy store.

When he got to the store he went to the store clerck to ask what they would recommend.

"So what are the syptoms your friend has?" asked the old man.

"Um...well, vomiting, dizzyness, tiredness..." listed Matt "this has been going on for a while now too."

"I have just what you need." the man looked under his desk and handed Matt a brown paper bag. "Just give this to your friend."

"Um..sure." Matt took the bag and gave the man some money.

"Mello!!" called Matt as he opened the door to the apartment "I have something for you!"

"What?" Mello sat up as Matt handed him the bag.

Mello opened the bag and pulled out it's contents, which was a pregnacy test.

"Matt you idiot!!"

"It doest hurt to try, I mean it's what that guy recomeneded." said Matt trying to stay calm.

"You know what, fine!" Mello took the entire boxand walked into the bathroom.

He was in there for quite a while so Matt decided to take a little nap. However he was awakened with the words "WHAT THE FUCK!!" filling the apartment.

"Mello what's wrong!?" Matt ran to the blond who was standing at the door of the bathroom.

He had about four diffrent sticks in his hads and showed them to Matt, all of which read 'positive'.

"I tried every single stick in the damn box and they all say the same thing!!" said Mello getting ready to cry again.

* * *

**I hope ya'll like it!!**

**I'm really happy to be able to update so soon, no one is in the room...so yeah! Hopefully things go like this all the time, and I'll update again in a few days. **

**So..uhhh...see you next chapeter!! :)**

**Oh, and if their is any spell errors forgive me! I'm dislexeic and sometimes the letters get mixed up in my head.**


	3. Discovery

Chapter III

Discovery

**Wooo!! Everyone ready for chapter III!!**

**Thank you all for those lovely comments! I really enjoy reading them, and they make me feel loved!! :)**

* * *

"How is this fucking possible!!" cried Mello who was throwing some of the sticks at Matt.

"Stop it you peed on those." said Matt pulling one out of his hair

"This is all your fault Matt!!" Mello collapsed on the bed "You and your crazy sex drive!!"

Matt had no idea how to respond to that, but decided to speak anyway "Well I'm sorry, I didn't know you could get pregnant."

"I didn't know either!!" said Mello while throwing a pillow at Matt

"Will you stop throwing things at me?"

"You know what I bet that those tests are all broken!!" spoke Mello completely ignoring Matt's question. "Hey, Matt do you think you can go and buy me some more?"

"Why not?" said Matt grabbing his keys, "Be back in a bit babe."

Matt left once more, and this time he went to about four different drug stores and spent about a hundred dollars on pregnancy tests.

"Here." Matt said dropping the large bag on the bed beside Mello

"Whoa..." Mello was shocked with all that Matt had bought "How much did you spend on these?"

"Ummm...not a lot..." lied Matt not wanting a very moody Mello to yell at him

"Okay I'll just go into the bathroom." Mello took the entire box with him and left into the bathroom.

Matt waited as Mello was in the bathroom, his mind began to wonder and he thought what if Mello is really pregnant?

Would the two even be able to take care a of a baby?

The red haired boy didn't like the subject his mind was think of, so he pulled out a porno from between the mattresses. He had an entire stash under there, and kept it a secret from Mello. Of course Mello knew that Matt had some things hidden between the mattresses, but he just thought it was pot or something.

A long time later the room was filled with different moans and cries coming from the bathroom and he quickly hid the porn again.

Matt slowly walked to the bathroom and opened the door "What's wrong now?"

"They all say the same thing!!" screamed Mello crushing one of the test boxes "What's worse is that I'm out of pee!!"

"Well why dont you drink something?" answered Matt

"What if I really am pregnant!? Matt what are we going to do!?" paniced Mello

"Umm...maybe you should go see a doctor?" suggested Matt "Men don't get pregnant."

"I know that!!" said Mello

"Hey, remember that fortune teller?" mentioned Matt "What if she had something to do with this?"

"That was nearly two months ago!" Mello leaned on the bathroom wall "What if she's gone?"

"She said that she's only allowed out during the new moon, so what if we go and see if she's out tonight? It is a new moon after all."

"That's a wonderful idea Matt!!" Mello walked over and kissed Matt

That night the two walked back to the exact spot where they saw the fortune teller and simply waited. Of course Matt was right and it wasn't long before the woman appeared again.

"Hello again." said the woman as she approached the two boys.

"What did you do to me!?" Mello screamed at the approaching woman.

"All you have to do is follow me, and all the questions you have will be answered." the woman started walking down a small alleyway and the two boys followed her.

She led them down to a door and walked in where she collapsed to the tiled floor.

Not caring Mello simply stepped over her and into the room.

"Hey Mello, I think this chick is dead or something." said Matt checking for a pulse

"I don't care." answered Mello

"Excuse me sir!" a voice spoke from the darkness of the room. "That fortune teller is no more than a puppet made of wood."

The light turned on and two females were standing in the middle of the room.

"I use that to put curses on bad people and good spells on good people." said the taller female as she walked toward the two boys. "You sir are cursed."

"Yeah, our spells never fail." the other spoke

"You cursed him!?" said Matt with a laugh

"Shut up Matt!!" yelled Mello, who then turned to the girls "Can you honestly confirm that I really am pregnant?"

"Absolutely." spoke the smaller girl "Though why do you need a confirmation? I already told you that our spells never fail."

"Do what he tells you too." said the taller girl as she ran a hand through her purple hair

"Fine, follow me."

He didn't really have to follow her she just simply walked a few steps to a cot like bed.

"Lay down here, so we can do a sonogram on you." ordered the small red haired girl

"Sure." Mello took off his vest and layed down on the cot

"By the way, you can call me Dr. Manlove" said the girl as she poured some gel like liquid on Mello's abdomen

Mello didn't really know what to say in response to such a name as Dr. Manlove, but he figured she might be jokeing.

The purple haired girl walked over to them along with Matt.

"I don't know how you can understand what your seeing. All I see is black and white blobs." said the purple haired girl

"Well, I'm a very talented doctor so I can read this..." the doctor continued to look at the screen and occasionally would look away to write a few notes.

She turned to the two boys and said "It looks like your preganate and your babies are fine."

"Babies?" questioned Matt

"Yeah, there is two of them."

* * *

**Sorry about the whole Dr. Manlove thing! It's just something my friends and I like to joke about. I absolutely had to put that in here! Sorry if some of you don't like it!!**

**Anyway, it might be a while before I can update again you see there is this tropical strom Dolly and well...yeah...I'm not allowed to use the computer during storms. Hopefully everything goes okay.**

**I hope to see you back soon!!**


	4. The Mouse

Chapter VI

The Mouse

**YAY!! Well since it's Tuesday it's easier for me to update...and the storm hasn't hit yet. Or at least wont for the next twenty four hours so I still got time to update!!**

* * *

Both boys were shocked at this new revelation, that there is not just one child but two. The whole situation sparked a question from Matt, "Hey, how is Mello even going to give birth?"

"Oh, I wanna answer!!" said the purple haired girl excitedly "Like a normal person would, when the time comes a simple opening will form where the babies can pass through!"

"Trey here is more of a midwife, she'll assist you when the time comes." said Dr. Manlove

"Just to make things clear, don't call her Dr. Manlove it turns her on." Trey informed the boys "Dr. Mimi is fine for her."

Mimi laughed a little bit.

"Cant I just have an abortion?" asked Mello

"Yeah, but remember this is a curse." answered Mimi "So if you do decided to have an abortion the babies will die along with you."

"I don't want to die." said Mello

"Then dont get an abortion."

"I don't want you die!!" confessed Matt

"Ugh... fine then I guess I wont get one..." sulking spoke Mello

"Okay then, I want you to come here once every month for a monthly sonogram. I'll call you so dont forget. I have ways to get your phone number so don't bother giving it to me." said Mimi as she turned off the machine.

"When do you think the babies will be born?" asked Matt, who seemed to be a lot more exited about this whole thing.

"In about seven or eight months." answered Mimi

"So that means the babies are about eight weeks developed." explained Trey

"That's so long from now." complained Mello as he grabbed Matt by the hand left.

The two lovers retuned home after a very long day.

"This sucks..." said Mello as he began taking off his clothes to get ready for bed

"What now?" Matt was already laying on the bed, unclothed

"Everything!!" cried Mello as he dug his face into the pillow

"Stop crying!" said Matt a bit brutally

Now Mello was crying even louder screaming "You hate me!!" over and over again.

"No I don't hate you." Matt began to stroke Mello's blond hair

"Yes you do!!"

"Your just over reacting." whispered Matt in Mello's ear

Mello thought for a bit, and well yeah he was over reacting but he couldn't help it. He looked up from the pillow for a moment and was silent.

"Why so quiet?" asked Matt

"I'm hungry."

"Well what do you want?"

"I want some chocolate, but...I think I'm going to throw up if eat any."

"I'll go get you some anyway wait here." said Matt as he got off the bed--still naked.

When he got into the kitchen he was greeted with a very uninvited visitor, a mouse. However to the red haired man, they were all considered rats.

"What are you doing here?" Matt began a conversation with the rodent

The small little mouse simply looked up at him.

Matt started to think about what to do with the mouse, and decided he wanted to kill it. Slowly he went up to a knife on the counter and grabbed it. The mouse didn't seem frightened of Matt even when he grabbed the knife.

Quickly Matt lunged toward the mouse hoping to stab it. However the mouse simply scurried off.

"Mello!!" screamed Matt "Get over here!!"

A few seconds later a sickly looking Mello walked into the kitchen "What?"

"There's a mouse!!" said Matt placing the knife away

"What do you want me to do about it?" said Mello, running a hand through his hair

"I dont know, kill it?"

"You want me to kill it?" repeated Mello, "How?"

"Go get your gun."

"Matt his is an apartment! I cant shoot in the floor!!"

"Yeah but..."

"Fine, I'll kill it!" Mello walked up to the knife and took it in his hand, "Yeah, have your pregnant boyfriend kill the damn thing."

Mello looked under the sink and sure enough he found the mouse. With a closer look he noticed something about this mouse, it wasn't alone. Not only was there a bunch of stolen food around it, but it had some smaller mice with it, baby mice. He looked at his knife, then at the mouse family not sure if he really wanted to kill it.

"Matt!" called Mello as he looked up from the mice. "Can you go get something I saw in the dumpster eirlyer?"

"In the dumpster? Yeah sure, just tell me what it is."

"It's a hamster cage."

"Wait...?" Matt thought for a little bit "You want to keep the mouse in the cage don't you?"

Mello was silent.

"Why?" asked Matt

"The mouse has babies...and..."

Matt knew Mello wasn't himself, and wont be until their babies are born. Normally Mello would kill the rodent, he's done it before too but because of this little situation he wasn't normal. Not wanting to upset his lover Matt went down to the dumpster and pulled out the cage.

"Here." he handed the cage to Mello

"Thank you." Mello took the cage and took each mouse into it. He set the cage on the table and even put some food in it.

"So since your feeling all mother-like you didn't want to kill them right?" asked Matt

"I guess..."

"It's okay." Matt wrapped his arms around Mello and gently kissed him on the cheek

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter too!!**

**If everything goes as planned I'll update again on Friday, but if I dont it means 'the people' have shut off my Internet service. If that does happen I wont be on for a long time, so lets hope they dont!!**


	5. The Pink Dress

Chapter V 

The Pink Dress

**Hello Everyone!! **

**It's Friday and my Internet is still on, which means I get to update!! Also my sister is gone on a church trip, so I don't have to deal with her, and my parents moved my comuter to my room, so I can write without having to worry if someone is reading it.**

* * *

Mello had sent Matt out shopping for him, normally he would have gone but none of his super sexy skin tight clothes fit him any more. His abdomen had started to puff out a bit, and he hated it. Matt however thought Mello looked cute.

While Matt was was gone Mello decided it would be good to clean out the rat cage as he was eating a candy bar. He put each mouse out on the table and to the cage. Where he cleaned out the droppings and put in some new rat food.

As he began putting the mice back in the cage Matt came in through the door holding some bags, which were filled with clothes.

"I bought you some clothes!" said Matt as he placed all the bags down on the couch

"What kind did you get?" spoke Mello as he closed the cage

"Here look!!" Matt pulled out a pink sundress

"What the hell, Matt?" said Mello as he took the dress away from Matt, "I'm not going to wear this!"

"But you'll look so cute in it!!"

"Why?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you'd like to go on a date with me." revealed Matt

"I have no problem with going on a date with you, but why do I have to wear this?" asked Mello

"Honestly Mello, do you want people to stare at you?"

"They'll stare at me because I'm wearing a dress!!"

"No they wont, you'll look like a girl in that dress and no one will think anything of it."

Mello knew Matt was right, now that he was showing some it would be strange if he went out looking like a boy. However he didn't want to wear the dress, no matter how pretty it looks.

"Your just doing this because you want to see me in a dress." said Mello

"No, why would I do that!?" defensively spoke Matt

"Because, every time we'd role play during sex I'd always get stuck as the girl!!" Mello began to put the dress on, and he actually looked quite nice in it. "Now, please tell me you bought other things then dresses."

"Yeah, I did." Matt picked up the bags again and took them to the room.

Mello followed Matt into the room, where he found himself in the mirror. He had no idea that he could look so much like a girl, and if he had any make up he would probably put some on. Instead began combing his hair with a old nasty looking brush.

"Why do you want to go on a date anyway?" curiously asked Mello

"I don't know, I just thought it might be fun."

Mello couldn't tell what Matt was doing, he had his back turned from the mirror but he looked like he was going to light a cigarette.

"Matt, are you light a cigarette?" said Mello looking back "You know that the smoke makes me sick!"

"Sorry," what ever Matt was looking at, or doing he put it away in his pocket and walked to Mello

"Where were you planning on taking me?" said Mello as he continued to brush his blond hair

"I was thinking a restaurant maybe, but don't eat all the food Mello." joked Matt

"Shut up ass wipe!" even though Matt was jokeing Mello took it seriously

"I'll wipe your ass anytime." said Matt gently pressing his lips against Mello's

Mello kissed Matt back and while they were making out they feel off the chair and into the floor. Though as they were kissing Mello quickly pushed Matt off of him and ran into the bathroom to throw up again.

Matt gave out a sigh of relife that Mello got up so quickly, as much as he loves Mello he doesnt want his puke in his mouth.

Once he heard the water of the sink beginning to run he went into the bathroom with Mello. "You feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah." said Mello as he began brushing his teeth

"Tell me when your ready to go, I'll be waiting on the couch."

Mello nodded.

He wasn't sure what Matt was going to wear, if he had to dress up then why cant Matt do that too?

"Matt, what are you going to wear?" asked Mello sitting down on the couch beside Matt

"Oh, I guess I should dress in something nice too." he stood up, "wait here."

He left the apartment, but came back thirty minuets later dressed in a business suit. Mello had never seen Matt in a suit like that before, and he looked a but uncomfortable.

"Where did you get that?"

"I had to knock down a few business men." said Matt proudly

"Then I think we should go."

* * *

**WOOO! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 5!!**

**Since 'the people' havent shut anything off yet so I'm happy, but if they do later on in the week...I wont be updating for a long time. **


	6. A Surpise at the Date

* * *

Chapter VI

A Surprise at the Date

**Two updates in a row!! ROCK ON!!**

**I really get alot done while my sister is gone (Like watch Saiyuki)! Though I know the right thing to have done would have been go to the church trip with her, but I decided to stay home and chill out. So, while she's gone at church I'm at home writing some shonen-ai. I guess that shows you how different her and I are!**

**Well, anyway chapter vi is here!!**

* * *

The two arrive at a decent restaurant. You know the type of restaurant that might have roaches running around but you go to eat there anyway.

They sat at a window and the stunning rays of the setting sun reflected beautifully on Mello's blond hair, it really turned Matt on. He enjoyed the way Mello looked in the dress he picked out for him and the fact that no one knew that underneath that pink dress was a man.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter

"Yeah!" said Mello excitedly

Each boy told the waiter what they wanted, Matt knowing that Mello was most likely going to order something really expensive decided to order a simple hamburger. Matt was actually right, Mello ended up ordering a bunch of different things.

"Fat ass." commented Matt after all the food Mello ordered arrived

"Shut the fuck up you ass hole." said Mello "You try being in my position!"

Not wanting to get Mello even more upset, or make him cry, Matt simply smiled as he sipped his beer.

"Now your taunting me because I cant drink beer like this!!" accused Mello, with his eyes tearing up as if he was going to cry again.

"No! Stop instigating I didn't say anything!!" quickly Matt put his beer down

Mello glared angrily at Matt for a few seconds, but quickly his attention turned to the food he had ordered.

Matt doesn't know how to start a conversation with his lover anymore without worrying if he might upset him, or make him cry, or something like that. Not knowing what to do Matt began eating his food, being careful only to drink his beer when Mello wasn't looking.

All was silent.

"So, umm...can you feel the babies move yet?" asked Matt, trying to start what he hoped to be a nice conversation

"No, I don't want to anyway." answered Mello

"Why not?" replied Matt

"I'm afraid of what it might feel like, you know...like gross or something." said Mello

"Do you think we'll be able to take care of them?"

"Hell no." said Mello with a slight smile "We can barely take care of ourselves, what makes you think we can take care of two babies?"

"What do you think we should name them?"

"I don't know..." Mello didn't seem really excited about this subject "something cool I guess."

"Come on Mello, I know you can think of something."

"Whatever," said Mello as he stood up from his chair "I'm going to the bathroom."

Once Mello reached the bathroom doors he was faced with some sort of dilemma. He didn't know which one to go into, he knew he couldnt go into the men one dressed like a woman, and he didn't want to go into the woman one because he is a man.

Mello went back to the table to go ask Matt for some counsel on which restroom he would have to use. "Matt, what bathroom do I use?"

"Ummm...I don't know." this wasnt something Matt had really thought about "Can you wait until we go home, or do you really need to go to like throw up or something?"

"I dont need to throw up I just need to pee, but..." he looked back at the two restrooms "I guess I can wait until we go home."

"Try going into the girl's restroom it might be fun!" suggested Matt

"But Matt what if they see my penis!?"

"Don't worry, girls don't use urinals they sit down on a toilet in a stall. No one will be able to tell unless you leave the door open."

"I know that! It's just that it might be awkward."

"For you, but no one is going to notice anything."

"Fine."

Mello slowly walked into the woman's restroom and to his luck no one was inside. He got into one of the pink colored stalls and quickly locked the door behind him. Now he had to think how he was actually going to use the damn thing. Was he going to sit down on it, or stand up, like a man. It would be bad if he would do it standing up and someone were to come in. They'd see his feet facing the wrong way. So, he decided to sit and as he sat someone came into the restroom.

It was just some woman talking on her cell phone, apparantly she was a bit upset or something. Saying a swear in every other word she spoke.

When Mello was done he flushed the toilet and went over to the sink. The woman looked at Mello strangely as he washed his hands. She hung up on her phone and continued to look at him.

"Can I help you?" asked Mello

"I just have to say that, that dress your wearing is absolutely hideous." she said as she crossed her arms "Whoever bought it for you must not care much about the way you look."

Today Mello learned something, and it's that girls can be mean. Her saying that kind of pissed him off, he knew that Matt cared about him, and besides he thought the dress was pretty.

He walked up to her and the two where about the same height, "When I'm done with you your face will be fucking hideous!" and Mello punched her in the face.

She lost her balance and fell on the tial floor, quickly Mello ran out of the restroom and back to the table where Matt was.

"Come on Matt lets go!" he grabbed Matt by the arm and pulled him out of the chair

"Why what happened?"

"I punched someone now lets go!"

Matt quickly threw some money on the table and ran out of the restaurant with Mello.

"What the hell Mello? Who did you hit?" asked Matt when they came to a stop at a near by fountain.

"I don't know, some chick she insulted me so I hit her." said Mello

Matt laughed, "Some wife your going to be."

"What?"

"Mello, the reason why I asked you out today was because I was going to ask you to marry me." revealed Matt

"You want me to marry you?"

"Of course!" Matt pulled out a plastic capsule and inside it was a plastic ring.

"I'll marry you, but after our babies are born." said Mello pulling Matt closer to him and kissing him passionately.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story, so WOOT!  
Well, my sister wont be home until seven or eight pm, so if I have the time I might update again today. It's just that some church people might be having lunch with my family so...yeah...**

**If I dont go to church tommorow I'll hopefully update for sure!**


	7. The Appointment

Chapter VII

The Appointment

**Hello again everyone!!  
****I know I said I'd update that Sunday, but my Internet crashed and was crashed until late Monday, and yesterday I had to help my daddy clean out the garage and got eaten alive by a ton of misquotes, so I was able too...also I had a small writers block, so sorry if this chapter isn't as good as it should be.**

* * *

It was early one morning, about seven or eight and Mello was feeling a bit restless so he went to go check on how his pet mice where doing. All of which were happily awake playing in their little cage.

He also had to see if Matt was home, he had went out to the clubs the last night and left Mello by himself. It didn't really get Mello too mad that Matt wanted to go out to the clubs, he trusted his future husband not to do anything stupid while he wasn't around.

However something smelled like smoke, and Mello figured that the sickening smell was coming from where ever Matt was.

He followed the smell and eventually came across Matt who passed out on the couch with a lit cigarette in one hand and a game boy in the other.

"Stupid ass," whispered Mello softly as he took the cigarette and put it out on the ash tray "might burn down the whole damn apartment."

He sat down on the floor in front of the couch where Matt was sleeping and turned on the T.V. The sound of the T.V woke Matt, and he quickly sat up.

"Did you have fun last night?" asked Mello

"I don't know, I don't really remember..." said Matt as he fell back down on the couch

"What do you mean you don't remember!?"

Matt began to moan and it became obvious that he was suffering from a bit of a hang over.

However before their little argument could really start a knocking was heard from the door.

"I'll get it."

Mello walked to the door and with out looking through the peep hole opened it.

At the door where the two girls Mello thought were a bit strange, the midwife and the doctor.

"Why havent you been coming to your appointments?" asked Trey

"I just missed one!" admitted Mello trying to close the door, but Matt walked in beside him opening the door even more.

"It might end up becoming a habit so we decided to come and get you for this month's appointment." informed Mimi

"But you never called." said Matt

"Yeah we did." said Trey as she crossed her arms, "We called a lot, you guys just never answer."

"Come on Matt, we better go with them I doubt they'd leave if we don't." Mello grabbed Matt's hand and they walked down the hall behind the two girls.

Once at the lab, Mimi took Mello to a scale to weigh him first, while Matt sat on a chair next to the cot and the sonogram machine. To keep himself from falling a sleep again he pulled out a game boy and began to play with it.

"Okay," said Mimi as she calibrates the scale "it looks like you've gained at least 81 pounds..?"

"81!? Your fucking lying!!" repeated Mello a bit shocked, he knew he had to have gained some weight but not that much and in only a couple of months.

"Oh, 18 I'm sorry I'm just a bit dyslexic." revealed Mimi, which made Mello feel a little bit uneasy having some one who couldn't read right being his doctor.

"NOOO!!" cried Matt, along with the sounds of Trey laughing

"What now?" asked Mello as he made his way to the cot

"My game boy died." sadly said Matt

Trey was still laughing a bit, she thought they way Matt reacted was a bit overdramitc and so she thought it was funny.

"We'll pick up some battries on the way home."

Mello layed down on the cot and pulled his shirt up over his stomach which had grown out quite a bit since his last visit.

Mimi put some of the gel substance on Mello and began moving the a part of the machine across him. Trey walked up beside Mimi and looked down at some of the notes she was writing.

"Well from what I see here," spoke Trey "everything seems normal and it appears you are in the middle of your fifth month. Which means pretty soon you'll be able to feel them moving around, so be prepared."

Mello moaned at the idea of feeling them kicking around inside him but now that he was about half way through his pregnancy it didn't bother him as much.

"I could tell you the gender of your babies, but I'll do that during your next appointmet. So I know you'll come." said Mimi, while printing out some pictures of the babies.

Matt and Mello both wanted to know what the gender of their children would be, and since no one would tell them they had no choice but to go to te next appointment.

"Here you go!" Trey handed the sonogram pictures to the boys as they left

Looking at the pictures made Matt forget about the batteries he needed for his game boy, which he didn't remember the entire walk home.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guy's enjoyed that chapter!**

**That whole dysiexia thing is actally true, I suffer from it so if there is any silly mistakes in my grammer or spelling you know why. Also today my Mother woke me up at seven thirty am to go to the freaking HEB, so again if this chapter is a bit messed up it's because I'm tired...**


	8. Movement

Chapter VIII

Movement

**Hey again everyone!**

**Well my sister is off at a church sleepover, for the girls of the youth group. So, since she is gone, I'm free to write!**

**Though she'll be back tomorrow morning...**

* * *

"Mello, what smells like shit?" asked Matt as he entered the kitchen that afternoon.

"You sure it's not you?" said Mello, who was making something to eat "No offence but sometimes you smell like a dead animal."

"I'm pretty sure it's not me." spoke Matt half to himself while he was sniffing his armpitsm just to make sure.

Once he knew it wasn't him he walked up to Mello to see what he was up too. He couldn't belive what he saw Mello pouring into a bowl.

It was some fried pickles dipped in chocolate on top of some cold spagetti. Matt had no idea that Mello was so creative when it came to making food like that.

"You know you've been eating some really strange crap lately." commented Matt as Mello sat down on the table.

"It's not crap, the stuff you eat is crap, Matt." said Mello as he began eating. "Stop staring at me, go feed the mice."

"Sure," Matt wasnt in the mood to argue, mostly because he had just gotten up from a nap. He grabbed the bag of rat feed and poured some into the cage.

The little mice ran around their cage as they say Matt put some food into their food bowl. They were excited!

When he was finished he walked back to the table where Mello was.

"That stuff good?" asked Matt as he watched Mello put a spoon full of the so called 'crap' in his mouth

"Hell yeah." responded Mello

"Your such a pig."

Mello glared up at Matt and he picked up his bowl and tossed it him.

"What the fuck Mello!?" yelled Matt

"Quit being such an ass hole!" yelled back Mello who looked as if he was going cry

"No, dont cry!" said Matt now trying to comfort his pregnant lover

"You hate me, and you hate our babies, and--" cried Mello as he stomped all the way to the couch "--just leave me alone!"

"Hey, Mello stop it!"

Matt chased after him, and sat beside him on the couch.

"I said leave me alone!" screamed Mello tossing a cushion at Matt

"Mello I fucking love you, so just behave!"

Matt is tired of making Mello cry, it's the third time he's done it today.

The first one was not taking the trash out for trash day, and the second one was for not cleaning the toilet seat after he had masturbated all over it...then again the second one would make anyone cry...

_Ring, Ring, Ring..._the phone went off.

Matt decided to leave Mello to his little explosion of hormones to go answer the phone.

"Hey?"

"Don't forget tomorrow is Mello's sixth month check up!" said the voice on the other end, Matt wasn't really sure which girl it was, he couldn't hear to much over Mello's sniffles in the background.

"Yeah." said Matt into the phone

"You better not!"

"Who was it?" asked Mello

"One of those chicks, she wants to remind us that your check up is tomorrow."

"Okay."

A few moments after Matt sat back down on the couch Mello began to said loudly "Holycrapholycrapholycrap--"

"What now?" said Matt a little bit annoyed

"I think I felt one of them move..." revealed Mello

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Matt excitedly

Mello was in shock, he had never felt something like it before. It didn't feel gross as he thought, he actually was quite happy that he could now feel his babies moving inside him. It made him feel like the babies were alive, and safe.

"Yeah, here." Mello took Matt's hand and placed it on the area where he was feeling the movements, and sure enough a few seconds later a small kick was felt.

"That's so awsome." said Matt with a smile.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's better than nothing and I couldn't think of anything else to put in it! **

**I might update sometime soon, hopefully...I wanted to update tomorrow but I have to go to my third cousin's 15th birthday party. I don't even want to go...her being my third cousin I don't think she'd really care if I'm there or not...**

**Well anyway I hope you enjoyed my chapter, bye!!**


	9. Gender

Chapter IX

Gender

**Hey!!  
It's been a while since I updated, sorry it took so long!  
Things have been a bit hectic here at home with school starting Monday and a few personal issues.  
However no need to worry everything is fine.**

* * *

"Wake up Mello." said Matt with a yawn as he nudged at Mello's shoulder.

All he received was a moan meaning "I'm still sleepy and if you wake me up at this hour I'll bite your head off literally."

"Come on Mello, I know It's early but we need to go see those girls." Matt sat on the side of their bed trying to wake himself up. "You don't want them coming over here like last time do you?"

"...No..." spoke Mello still a bit a sleep.

"Alright then, we need to be there early remember." quietly said Matt as he got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Mello got up and followed Matt into the bathroom. "Hey," yawned Mello as he sat himself on the toilet.

"I thought you didn't want to wake up." stated Matt while he began searching for his toothbrush in the cabinet.

"Yeah, but I remembered that they said they'd tell us the gender of out babies." Mello stood up and flushed the toilet.

"Oh yeah!" said Matt as though he had forgotten

"You forgot about it?" yelled Mello

"It was a month ago, of course I forgot." admitted Matt

"Asshole." said Mello under his breath

* * *

Once the two boys where finished getting dressed they walked to where the two girls had their lab located.

"Welcome back!!" kindly greeted Trey as the two boys walked in

"Hey, we didn't have to drag you here this time." said Mimi as she grabbed her white lab off a near by chair.

"Yeah, we remembered that you told us that if we came here on time that you'd tell us the gender of our babies." excited spoke Matt

Mello punched him in the arm saying "You didn't even remember that they were going to do that before I reminded you a few hours ago!"

Matt let out a soft growl not wanting to upset Mello even more.

"Well, we shouldn't let you two wait any longer should we?" said Mimi as she began to turn on the machine "Come over here."

They walked over to where they needed to as Trey swiftly retrieved a chair for Matt to sit in.

The two girls looked into the screen as Mimi moved the wand like object across Mello's abdomen.

"Everthing in here looks perfectly fine, they appear to be a good size and are developing wonderfully." spoke Mimi as she studied the screen, "Well it looks like you two will be having girls."

"Wait are you sure?" interrupted Trey "I may not be fond of using that machine but those look like penises to me."

"Hmmm?" Mimi took another look at the screen and smiled, "Yeah, your right those are penises."

"Don't tell me your gender-lexic too?" said Mello making fun of Mimi's dyslexia

"Oh God I hope not." sighed Mimi, while the comment made Trey giggle a little.

"So there are two boys?" asked Matt

"Yup!" answered Trey

"So anyway," said Mimi as she pulled out a note book "How are things going with you Mello?"

"If it means anything from time to time I can feel them moving." he revealed too the girls.

"That's wonderful!" both girls said, Trey hopping slightly and Mimi quickly writing down what Mello had just told them.

At the comment Mello felt another small movement and he smiled softly at it.

"Mello is six months along right? That means he still need three more?" Matt asked

"Two or three, people that carry twins usually give birth after thirty sevenish weeks not the full forty." informed Mimi

"Usually the guys we do this too don't make it this long so we're really exited that nothing bad has happened too you. Now that your at the six month point if something were to happen too you your babies could still be delivered and they'd survive." added Trey

"So you two have done this before?" said Mello with a bit of shock

"Who do you normally do this too?" it appeared that both boys where curious about this

"Boys that dump us," sighed Trey

"Or boys that cheat on us." Mimi also said with a sigh

As pretty as the two girls are one could tell that they have bad luck when it comes to men.

"Well we better be going now." knowing that girls tend to go on and on about their personal life Matt stood up off the chair preparing to leave.

"Yeah" Mello got up too and stood near Matt "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Don't forget your next appointment. Your going to give birth in a few months so it's important that you don't."

* * *

**If I didn't make fun of my dyslexia from time to time I bet it would be a lot worse than it already is. LOL**

**So I know this isn't an amazing chapter, but it's all I could come up with, with this giant writers block going on. Sorry about that!**


	10. The Bedroom Surprise

Chapter X

The Bedroom Surprise

**Hello everyone!  
Well, school started for me last week and it was so much fun! Yeah, I'm one of those freaks that actually enjoys being at school, what can I say, I love learning!  
In regards to this story it's about time I finish it up right?  
Well everyone the end is near!**

* * *

Every day Mello can feel the children inside him getting stronger, and bigger. The idea that soon he'll be able to see the faces of his babies, and get to hold them.

He isn't the only one exited about his, Matt is too. In fact Matt has a little surprise for Mello. While Matt is locked up in there bed room, which he has been all day, Mello has been a bit bored.

Mello looked at the sonogram pictures from the last visit, while trying to ignore the strange sounds coming from the bedroom. It sounded like Matt was fighting a bear in there. Anyway Mello is in the middle of his eighth month now and his mind has been plagued with some worry. He doesn't know what to expect when it all begins. You know, things like labor and stuff like that.

He cant help but hope that the midwife has some sort of pain killer if things start to get bad.

Mello stroked his large abdomen after feeling what he believed to be a sharp kick coming from one of his babies. When the door to the bedroom finally opened.

Matt stood at the door way, and he looked terrible. Especially his hands, which were covered in blood, blisters, and some misplaced bandages.

"What did you do now?" sighed Mello as he saw Matt standing in the door way.

"I did something amazing!" bragged Matt

"It better be fucking amazing, you've been in there since sunrise and now its..." Mello looked over at the clock. "It's almost midnight."

"Damn straight it's amazing!" said Matt as he walked over to Mello to help him get up off the couch. "Come see for yourself fat ass."

"Shut up douche face." said Mello, punching Matt in the shoulder.

Matt let out a quiet growl, he knew he could fight back to a pregnant man. Especially one that he loves so much that he calls him his future wife.

Matt opened the door for Mello and proudly spoke "Look what I did."

Mello was really surprised at what he saw.

Two hand made cribs where now in there room.

With a soft smile Mello ran his hand across one of the bars, and it was really smooth. They looked professionally made. "Matt, I didn't know you had this kind of talent."

"Yeah, I didnt know either."

He walked up to Mello and from behind placed his arms around him. Feeling his over sized abdomen and whispered in his ear, "I love you Mello, and just knowing that gave me the strength to build these two cribs."

"I love you too Matt, but right now you smell like shit."

Matt stepped away from Mello and with a laugh said, "I guess your right, maybe I should go take a shower or something."

"Not maybe, now." ordered Mello

"Fine." Matt gave Mello a quick kiss on the cheek and skipped off too the bathroom.

Only Matt would get that excited to take a shower, only because he can masturbate and clean himself off at the same time. The only problem with that is that he doesn't always clean up after himself...if you know what I mean.

Mello, waited on the bed for his lover to get out of the shower. He knew he was going to be in there for a while, after all he hadn't taken one all day.

As Mello waited he gazed over at the two cribs. At that moment he knew that Matt would be an wonderful father to these two babies. He cares so much about them, so much that he gave up an entire day of gaming to make something for them. Matt has officially broken a record of his own, the longest time he's gone without picking up a video game.

They had already collected some bottles of baby milk, and dipers and such. The only thing that haddent really been finished was picking a name.

Mello wouldn't want too leave the naming to Matt, he might name them something stupid, like Mario and Luigi, stuff from a video game.

"Hey." called Matt as he came out of the shower who was dressed in nothing but a towel which was located around his waist.

"Did you have fun?" asked Mello

"Of course." said Matt sitting beside Mello on the bed. "You look a bit tired, let me give you a back rub."

"Umm...alright?" Mello didnt feel tired or anything, if anyone was tired it should be Matt, who had been working so hard that entire day.

"Matt what do you think we should name the babies?"

"Oh I know! Mario and Luigi!" suggested Matt

"Hell no, we are not naming them after some video game characters."

Once more Matt knew Mello was right, but he didn't really know better.

"You know Mello, I have no idea..."

"Maybe we should by a book of names or something."

"Good idea--" Matt quickly stood up as the sheets of the bed began to get wet. "Oh shit, I swear I didn't--"

"Matt...that was me," revealed Mello "my water just broke..."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter!!  
Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll try to post later today or tommorrow. Monday the latest. **

**Dont forget to leave a review!**


	11. Their Children

Chapter XI

Their Children

**Okay, I really want to finish this before my Internet gets shut down so this might be the last chapter.  
Yes, we've come a long way, but it has to end. **

* * *

"W-what--what do you mean your water broke!?" panicked Matt

"I mean our babies want to come--Agh!" he was stopped mid sentence from a painful contraction.

"Okay, I'm going to take you those girls right now come on." said Matt who was trying to gain control of the situation. "Right after I put some clothes on."

"No your taking me to them now! I don't give a fuck if you've only got a towel on, I need to go there now!!" demeaned Mello

"Alright." Matt grabbed Mello's arm to give him some support.

The two walked out of their apartment into the cold fall air. Which was more cold to Matt, but he loves Mello more than anything even if it means he has to outside half naked.

Once at the lab Matt quickly opened the door, "You two better be up!!" he called for the girls into the darkness of the lab.

The lights flashed on, and Trey was seen running toward the door.

"Whats wrong!?" she asked

"It's Mello, I think he's in labor."

"Alright come in, Mello lay down at that cot over there." she ordered, and looked up at the stares in the room. "Mimi get down here!!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" called back Mimi as she came down the stares, it appeared that she was "busy" because she came down wearing a sexy nightgown from Victoria's Secret.

"Okay, you two know that I'm a midwife and I will be delivering your babies this morning. The only thing is that we are out of pain killers at the moment." stated Trey

"No, no way--" denied Mello

"Yeah, I'm sorry, we just weren't expecting you to be here yet."

"Heheh your screwed." commented Matt

"You shut up!" said Mello who was in more than just a bad mood

"I'm sorry too!" apologized Mimi, who was standing next to Trey. There really wasn't much for her to do now, the rest was up to Trey. Unless something bad were to happen, then she'd have to step in with an emergency cesarean.

Trey examined Mello to see how dilated he was, "I dont want you to start pushing yet, wait a few more minutes alright?"

Mello didn't really know what to respond with, the contractions just seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, and more closer together. He looked up at Matt with scared eyes. "Matt--Matt it hurts--make it stop Matt!" he begged

Matt clasped Mello's hand, "There's nothing I can do right now, but you'll be fine."

Mello bit down on his lips trying not to scream out loud, but to luck. He threw his head back screamed.

Trey took another look at what was going on down there, and said "Okay Mello, I need you to start pushing. I'm going to count too 5 when I say 5 I want you to push. When I reach 10 I want you to stop. Then we'll start the process over again."

He nodded as he heard the girl start counting, "1...2...3...4...5..."

When he heard the 5 he did what he was told and while holding tightly to Matt's hand, he bagan to push as hard as he could.

"...6...7...8...9...10"

Mello took a breath, waiting for her to start counting again.

"Ohhh! Look! I can see the head!" excitedly said Trey, "Alright, one more time Mello!"

"1...2...3...4...5..." she began

Mello grunted loudly as he pushed hard, and half way though the count they were interrupted by crying.

Trey quickly grabbed the screaming child and handed him over to Mimi to clean him up.

The sound of their first child's scream made Mello feel really happy. However, Mello wasn't finished yet, and he was still in quite a bit of pain. The other child wanted out too.

"Okay this next one's gonna be quick. I want you to push until I count to 5." she instructed.

As she counted Mello's grip on Matt's hand tightened quite a bit, and a small crack came from Matt's hand.

Though the bit of discomfort coming from Mello, and now Matt was once again interrupted by some more crying.

Trey quickly cleaned up the baby and along with Mimi they handed the two babies to Mello.

The two babies looked up at their mother and instantly stopped crying. They knew who their mommy was.

Both of the babies had light blond hair, but one of them's hair color was more of a strawberry blond than the other.

Mello and Matt were both at a loss for words. The two were now parents.

Later that morning the two came back to their apartment along with the babies, who are still currently nameless.

Mello layed them each on a separate crib and said, "Amazing arnt they?"

"Yeah, but it's even more amazing that after all that time we never could even think of a name. What are we going to call them?" said Matt

"Good point."

The boys looked at their new children, so cute and innocent. That two people covered in the sin could create something so pure and clean.

Mello's eyes went to the child with the strawberry blond hair, and tried to think of a name that reflected him.

"Rouge?" Mello thought to himself. "That means red in French."

"Hey, Matt why dont we call that one Rouge?" said Mello pointing to the baby

"Rouge?"

"Yeah, just because his hair is a bit reddened."

"Okay good, we'll call him that, now what about the other one?" Matt glanced over at the more blond looking one, "Call him Broken or something, because you nearly broke my hand while giving birth to him."

"No we are not calling him Broken!" argued Mello "Then he'll think that something is wrong with him!"

"Fine, how about..." Matt trailed off while trying to think of a fitting name. "Let's call him Karmel."

"Matt!"

"What I'm sorry! I haven't had anything to eat in nearly two days!"

"That's your own damn fault!"

Again the two were silenced trying to think of a name, then once more Matt suggested "How about Koko?"

"But isnt that a girl name?"

"So what? Let him be different."

"Fine, he'll be called Koko."

A few days would pass and Matt and Mello along with their two babies decided to go and visit the girls that gave them this so called curse. Though in fact now it seemed more of a blessing. Now when they look back the girls that helped them through this were more like angels then the devils that they were first thought of to be.

When the group arrived at the lab something was different. Nothing was there. It was like no one had ever lived there.

"Excuse me," Mello asked a man who lived in that area. "what happened to the two girls that lived here?"

"Two girls?" the man answered back. "No one has lived in there for years."

Mello and Matt were silenced. They didn't know how to respond to that. They were sure that the girls lived there, but who knows, maybe they really were angels.

_END_

* * *

**So, that's the end of that!  
I hope you all enjoyed it!!  
Now I have to start up part II, the wedding edition! Lol, but I'll do that when I have more time.**

**If any of ya'll have any suggestions for anythere story feel free to contact me! Who knows maybe I'll do an mpreg story where Matt's the one. Lol, what do ya'll think!  
**

**Well, anyway way until next time!**


End file.
